Network devices in a network are sometimes configured to perform functionality related to the propagation of multicast network traffic between a multicast source device and one or more multicast receiver devices. In such a situation, two or more network devices in the network path between the multicast source device and at least one of the multicast receiver devices may be redundantly configured to potentially act as a part of the network path, with one network device configured to become a part of the network path in the event that another network device ceases being a part of the network path (e.g., during a network device reload).